


Are You Scared?

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sassy Whizzer Brown, this was fun to write but i kinda hate it, whizzer has a motorcycle, whizzvin banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: Whizzer has a motorcycle and while Marvin is terrified of it, he's never been one to back down from a challenge.





	Are You Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My life is insane right now but I feel better after writing this even though I don't really like it. It's for @gnickington, who requested it. I hope you enjoy!! xo, Cassie

“Are you scared?” 

Whizzer’s teasing tone was unmistakable. Marvin watched his eyes light up with delight and in that moment he knew that he couldn’t tell Whizzer the truth. The truth was that he was, indeed, scared; in fact, he was terrified. But Whizzer, with his criminally long legs and that leather jacket that fit just as Marvin thought all jackets should fit, was leaning oh so casually against a motorcycle. How Whizzer had acquired it was something that Marvin didn’t even want to think about, not that he really could with the combination of Whizzer standing there looking like that and the fear coursing through his veins. 

“No,” Marvin scoffed. “I’m not scared.” A smile crept onto Whizzer’s face and it felt like a challenge. Things between the two of them were not what they once had been; it was a far less volatile relationship this time around and both Whizzer and Marvin had learned to love one another the way they had always yearned to. Once, each of them had claimed that they’d never wanted to love the other, but it hadn’t been true. It had been a ruse for the scrambling desperation they’d both experienced in the course of their disastrous nine, possibly ten, months together. However, no matter how much he loved Whizzer, it didn’t stop him from feeling the response in his chest to Whizzer’s blatant and knowing challenge. As for Whizzer, loving Marvin wasn’t going to wipe the smirk off of his face or keep him from goading Marvin into doing exactly what he wanted him to do. 

“You are,” Whizzer stated. The lilt in his voice brought Marvin’s gaze back to his as he shook his head defiantly. 

“I am no,” Marvin insisted. He gestured vaguely toward the motorcycle. “I’m a grown man, Whizzer, that doesn’t scare me.” 

“Uh huh,” Whizzer intoned. “Okay, sweetheart, whatever you say.” 

“Don’t-” Marvin began, and Whizzer raised his eyebrows in a question. 

“Don’t what, Marvie?” he drawled in a sickeningly sweet tone, leaning himself toward Marvin with a tilt of his hips that was almost enough to get Marvin on the bike that instant. Whizzer stood directly in front of Marvin, fingering the older man’s collar with an elegant touch of his long fingers. He gazed at Marvin through his long eyelashes and the dark chocolate eyes that met Marvin’s spoke of warmth and home behind all the bravado and flirtatiousness. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” Marvin growled in a low voice which lacked the intensity that it once would have carried. Whizzer grinned wickedly. 

“Don’t be scared, babe,” he said softly. “You really don’t trust me?” Marvin, whose heart was racing, rolled his eyes. 

“I already told you I’m not scared, Whizzer,” he repeated, and Whizzer nodded. 

“Great!” he chirped. “So let’s go.” 

It was the defining moment, with Whizzer watching him expectantly and waiting for him to admit his fear, but Marvin was as stubborn as he’d ever been and right then he made up his mind that he would rather die than admit to Whizzer that he was right. 

“Okay,” he said instead with what he hoped looked like a nonchalant shrug. “Let’s go.” 

If Whizzer was surprised, he certainly didn’t show it. He just turned quickly and Marvin watched as he easily straddled the motorcycle, a sight which nearly took Marvin’s breath away. Whizzer glanced back over his shoulder and flashed a bright, knowing smile that told Marvin that he wasn’t as good as his lover at hiding his emotions. 

“Like what you see?” Whizzer teased, and Marvin, despite how sick he felt at the prospect of what he was about to do, couldn’t help but smile. 

“Shut up,” he advised. 

“It was just a question,” Whizzer said, and Marvin rolled his eyes. 

“A question you knew the answer to,” he bantered, and Whizzer smiled sweetly. 

“Yeah, I did,” he admitted. Their banter was enough to distract Marvin for a few seconds, but then Whizzer was watching him and he knew he had already stalled more than was reasonable. His stomach churning, he took a shaky step forward and climbed onto the back of the bike, behind Whizzer. 

“Sure you want to do this?” Whizzer’s familiar voice had lost its teasing tone, and now sounded sincere. It was a mark of how far they had come that Whizzer took this last moment to check in with MArvin, but it was a mark of how stubborn Marvin’s stubborn streak actually was that he did not take advantage of his boyfriend’s kindness. 

“Yes,” he answered, and took the helmet Whizzer offered him, strapping it onto his head even though it offered him no comfort. He wanted to ask Whizzer if he actually knew how to drive the thing, but he knew it would be a dead giveaway, and he figured Whizzer had to have driven it there in the first place. 

“Where are we going?” he asked instead. 

“Nowhere,” Whizzer answered with a casual shrug as he slipped his own helmet on. “Just for a little ride. Not far. Why?”   
“Just curious,” Marvin answered. He placed his hands on Whizzer’s waist and tried to draw comfort or something else distracting from the closeness to his boyfriend. He could feel the motorcycle hum with life beneath him and fear seemed to seize every fiber of his being. 

“You good?” Whizzer asked, and Marvin nodded in spite of himself and then suddenly the bike was moving and it was much too late to bail. Marvin wasn’t sure where the fear came from; he supposed he had never been much of a daredevil and motorcycles just seemed so unsafe. Whizzer, of course, was fearless and didn’t seem bothered at all which only served to make Marvin even more concerned. As he attempted to quiet his mind, he could feel himself growing increasingly on edge. Everything in him screamed in protest of what he was doing and as they moved easily along together on the motorcycle, Marvin grew more and more anxious. Hiss heart raced and his stomach seemed to be twisting itself into knots. 

Whizzer, meanwhile, was not an idiot. He had known that Marvin hadn’t wanted to go- it was the whole reason he’d really only planned to ride around for a short while. Now, however, with MArvin’s tight grip on his jacket and the trembling he could feel against his back, Whizzer began to think perhaps he’d made a mistake by goading Marvin into taking even a short ride. When he heard the faint sound of MArvin’s ragged breath, he made a quick call to simply circle the block and go home. He knew how to operate the bike safely, and was certain that neither of them were in danger, but he didn’t want Marvin to suffer. As he pulled smoothly into the same spot he’d left a few minutes earlier, the bike came to a stop. Whizzer had no more than begun to turn to check on Marvin when Marvin had vaulted himself off of the bike, nearly tearing his helmet off as he bolted inside. Whizzer, after securing the motorcycle quickly, followed Marvin with concern. 

Inside, Whizzer looked around and saw no sign of his boyfriend. 

“Marvin?” he called. There was no answer, but a few more steps inside and Whizzer could hear the unpleasant sound of coughing coming from the bathroom. Quickly, running a hand through his hair, tousled by its time in his helmet, he followed the sound and soon discovered Marvin emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet, his whole body trembling. Guilt washed over Whizzer as he knelt next to MArvin. He’d never meant to hurt Marvin or make him sick, and had he known that Marvin was that degree of anxious, he would never have suggested it. Even so, he couldn’t help but feel that this was his fault. 

“Marvin,” he sighed, running his hand over Marvin’s back. A glance at his boyfriend’s face brought on another wave of guilt as Whizzer took in the sight of Marvin’s tears. Marvin sobbed as his hands shook, one of them reaching out to Whizzer as his body finally stopped heaving. 

“Whizzer,” he managed to breathe. 

“I’m here,” Whizzer murmured. “It’s okay, Marvin, just take a breath.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I just- I don’t-” Marvin babbled incoherently, but Whizzer shook his head. 

“Shh,” he implored. “Sweetheart, breathe. It’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Marvin rested his head against Whizzer’s shoulder, drawing in a shaky breath. Now that his feet were firmly on the ground and the whole ordeal was over, Marvin was beginning to calm down. His body, exhausted from the anxiety and sickness, was shaking and weak. Whizzer gently pulled him in close and held him there against his broad chest, a comforting hand in Marvin’s curls. 

“I’m so sorry, Marvin,” he breathed. “I had no idea it would scare you like this, baby, I didn’t mean to push you into something like that.” 

“I just- don’t like-” 

“I know, I know,” Whizzer soothed. “It’s okay.” He sighed and kissed the top of Marvin’s head tenderly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were genuinely scared, Marvin?” he asked. “You know I would have never, ever wanted you to do something that made you that anxious, right?” The note of uncertainty in Whizzer’s tone tugged at Marvin’s chest. The idea that Whizzer was unsure whether Marvin trusted him that much, or knew him that well, was almost more painful than the whole motorcycle ordeal had been in the first place. 

“I know,” Marvin breathed. “It’s not you, Whiz. It’s just me being stupid.” 

“Not stupid,” Whizzer chuckled, relief evident at Marvin’s answer. “Just stubborn.” 

“Same thing,” Marvin laughed softly. It was a welcome sound to Whizzer, who had been worried by the sight of his boyfriend in the midst of his intense reaction to their little jaunt around the block. 

“It’s not,” Whizzer said gently. “Either way, it’s alright. We’re safe at home now.” 

“Weren’t we safe out there?” Marvin asked, pulling back to peer up at Whizzer through golden eyelashes. Whizzer smiled warmly. 

“Of course,” he answered confidently. He brushed a strand of Marvin’s hair aside and smiled again, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “I would never let anything bad happen to you, Marvin.” 

And Marvin believed it- but he knew without a doubt that he would never be getting back on a motorcycle again. 

“Come on,” Whizzer said decisively. 

“Where are we going?” Marvin asked curiously as he accepted the hand Whizzer offered to help him up. Whizzer smiled. 

“Curl up on the couch,” he began. “Make sure you feel nice and safe.” He watched for the telltale melting of his boyfriend’s expression, before adding, “Maybe watch a movie about motorcycles.” 

“Whizzer,” Marvin groaned, and Whizzer laughed as he drew Marvin in and kissed the top of his head. 

“Brush your teeth,” Whizzer said with a painfully bright, beautiful smile for Marvin as he pulled away and hovered in the doorway with a pointed look. “Promise I’ll make today worth your while.” 

As Marvin turned to follow Whizzer’s instruction and Whizzer disappeared, he couldn’t help but thinking that perhaps it would end up being just that.


End file.
